For As Long As We Both Shall Live
by hurricanelane
Summary: Isabella Swan reflects on parts of her life after a dream she has on the morning of her 20th wedding anniversary


**For As Long As We Both Shall Live**

Summary: Isabella Swan reflects on parts of her life beginning on the morning of her 20th wedding anniversary.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the Creator and Goddess of Twilight in all its wonderfulness. I'm just using her spectacular characters in my own little world! No infringement intended on Goddess Stephenie's work, I just really love Edward Cullen and wanted to find a way to spend more time with him! Also, the changes I made in mention of the vampire books were necessary, but it is only names! While I don't own anything affiliated with Twilight, I do own my own words, so please don't steal them! My story is in my head, but as we all go thru life we have similar situations and experiences so I'm not stealing yours, just writing out some of mine and others who have gladly given me ideas to use.

All Human (but don't be surprised if you find mention of vamps and dogs). Some of the characters you won't recognize – they are all mine, some of them you will but they may be out of character. Rated M for language, lemons, mentions of mental/physical abuse, etc. If you aren't old enough to see an R rated movie move along – or don't blame me if your parents find you reading this!

PROLOUGE

The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can never end. ~ Benjamin Disraeli ~

"_Oh my lawd have mercy, WHO IS THAT?" I asked Andy as I noticed the cool drink of water climbing the bleachers towards us. _

_Andy laughs at my prominent southern twang and choice of words and looks to where my eyes have wandered. He shakes his head at me and tells me, "That's Edward Cullen, he's a junior, but he goes to Forks High. Please Bella, don't waste your time and have dreams of holding hands and wearing his letterman's jacket – he's my friend but he's a total dick and I would hate for you to get hurt." _

_"I wasn't planning on it, Andy," I turned to him and replied "but he sure is nice to look at." _

_Of course, my luck, HE passed by the row we were on right as I said that. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at me. I looked up into the most gorgeous set of green eyes flecked with gold and black. I shivered and automatically thought of snakeskin, a rattlesnake – that's what his eyes reminded me of. _

_He smirks at me and says "Hello gorgeous, new here?" _

_His voice reminds me of a summer night; hot, sultry, and smooth – so smooth. He reaches his hand out and gently runs his fingertips from my temple, across my cheekbone and down to my chin, leaving a trail of fire and sparks making me feel as if I had been bitten by said snake and the venom was spreading. I gasp and moan deep in my throat at how four words and a touch affect me. I open my mouth to…. _

"Bella, Bella, wake up. You ok?"

I slowly try to rejoin the waking world, disoriented. I look up into his eyes, waking up fully.

"That must have been some dream you were having, care to share?" he asks.

Oh, a dream. Just a dream. No. A memory.

"I don't remember, besides you know it is bad luck to tell your dreams before you have breakfast or they won't come true." I reply sweetly.

He laughs and shakes his head at my southern old-wives tale beliefs. "All our dreams have already come true, baby. Happy Anniversary!"

Today of all days takes me back to places I shouldn't go….but I go willingly…..

CHAPTER 1

Private School? Seriously? Why, why, why? Life without the possibility of parole – well at least for three years anyway. That's my sentence – no trial – no fair and impartial jury – just the ruling by Judges Charlie Swan and Caroline Hale Swan. Fanfreakintastic. Me, Bella Swan, in plaid pleated skirts with white Peter Pan collared shirts and buckled leather Mary Jane shoes…I don't think so! Ugh, ugh, ugh!

It's bad enough that we are moving from the sultry heat of south Alabama that I love, the relentless heat lasts from March to November most years. I live for the heat, humidity, long southern summer nights, trips to the white sandy beaches, the river, the dirt roads leading to the clearing in the woods by the cool running creek where we party and the temperate winter months. They, Charlie and Caroline, are moving us to the tiny town of Forks, Washington. That's right, to the town made famous by those fuck-awesome _vampire_ books. You know the books I'm talking about – where shy and mind-silent Kristen Stewart moves in with her dad and meets and falls in love with the hottest mind-reading vampire ever, Robert Pattinson! Yeah, I love those books. But, I digress, while I am excited to be moving to the tiny town that my favorite vampire in the whole wide world is "from", I just don't think I'm going to be able to stand the constant cover of clouds and rain and then cold temperatures. Not to mention, folks will never understand me with all my "y'alls" and "over-yonders". It is hard enough for me to fit in because of those things, but to move me to a new state, a new school, in my sophomore year – gimme a break – help a sister out here! My twin brother, Emmett, is so excited though, so ready to get out of this 'redneck nation' as he calls it. He's a total city boy wannabe – poor thing doesn't even realize that Forks is smaller than where we live now! My step-brother, Jasper Hale, feels the same way I do. He is a true southern gentleman and loves everything Alabama. I silently harbored a crush on him for two years – but now he's my step-brother, can you say damn and ick! Damn-ick! Ha! I crack myself up sometimes.

My mom, Renee, passed away when Emmett and I were only 8 years old. Charlie was so lost without her for so long and then he met Caroline Hale at Em and Jazz's first football game of our freshman year, last year. Caroline's husband left her and Jasper when he was just a toddler and never bothered looking back. Once she and Charlie met, kaboom – love at first sight and 6 months later they married and here we are 5 months later moving. Charlie has been hired as the Chief of Police in Forks. Can you believe that? Just like Kristen's Dad, Billy, in my_ vampire _books! Caroline was opening a high-end clothing boutique in a near-by town after she got the house settled and we kids started school. Neither of them have to work, we have more money than we could ever spend, but Dad has always loved public service and Caroline is not the traditional house-wife. She has always worked to support herself, and just because she married the rich widower, she wasn't giving up her passion for selling good fashion.

I will say, I absolutely love the house we are moving to – it is awesome; big and spacious! Em and Jazz asked that the entire attic area be converted into a 'bachelor pad' for them. It is a huge space with high ceilings vaulted in different angles. They each have a bedroom and bathroom and in-between their private spaces is a gaming area that they plan on decking out with a huge TV with their game consoles and comfy sitting areas. The pool table, dart board, foosball machine and arcade games will go in there too. This made me happy – because that meant I got the second floor all to myself! A wall separating the two bedrooms on the left of the stairs was being modified to have a huge arched opening and would encompass my bedroom and sitting room area. The bathroom on the right of the staircase was being expanded into the bedroom next to it so I would have a large spa-like bathroom and huge closet/dressing area (which the remainder of the third bedroom was being turned into). The second floor would be my safe-haven, my little slice of heaven, my retreat from the rain and what is sure to be a very lack-luster social life for the next few years considering how small Forks was.

To say I am a social being is an understatement. I am a social butterfly. I never meet a stranger, constantly surrounded by friends and always looking to have fun. Emmett is the same way, though, he loves to have a good time, is funny, loyal and the best brother and protector. That is about the only thing we truly share as twins – our out-going and devil may care personalities. Jasper loves a good time as well – but he is a quiet soul, very calming to be around and very easy to talk to. With all that being said, we fly out in the morning – heading to our new life. School starts in a month; hopefully Em, Jazz and I will at least meet a few folks and get to know them a little bit before then.

"_Isabella, Isabella look at me. Now. I won't say it again." He sounds so angry and I have no idea why. _

_"What do you want, why are you so mad, what did I do?" I asked him. "We don't even really know each other!" _

_He laughs at me and says "Regardless of how well we know each other at this moment, I won't be ignored, and just so you understand, we WILL know each other very well before too long." _

Note: Hey y'all! The parts in italics are either dreams or memories of Bella's. Or proper names of something in the general typed text. This is my first story – so it may be total trash and that's ok. It's just ideas, memories of mine and some friends floating around in our heads that they told me to get out – lol. I'm not a review h00r. If you feel like reviewing that's great and I won't get upset on if it is bad. I'm a grown woman and can take it! But if you feel so inclined please review and let me know what you think. The first couple of chapters will be set-up so to speak before getting into the 'meat' of the story. I have no real idea of what my update schedule will be. I am a busy mother of three but hopefully I will update at least once a week. I'm new to posting so nothing is proofed. It's all me and I apologize for any grammatical errors.


End file.
